Hermione's Diary
by 4MusicQueen
Summary: The life of Hermione J. Granger


**Tuesday - August 6th, 1991**

Dear Diary,

The most unbelievable thing happend today. I can hardly believe it myself, seeing as how I have always thought that magic is nonsense and there is no such thing. However, today I was proved wrong. There is such a thing as magic - and I'm not talking about silly people who dress up in weird costumes and pull rabbits out of their hats. I mean, witches and wizards and spells. Yes, I know, it sounds completely ridiculous, but its true! And guess what else I found out? I'm a witch! (not the bad kind of witch; the magical kind) You probably think i'm crazy, but i'm not lieing and I'm not mad. I have seen a witch - she came to my house to tell me about magic and about a school where they teach students how to use magic. I'll be attending this year, and I can't wait! Your probably wondering how all this came about, so I am going to tell you (or rather i'm going to right it down). This is what happened:

I was sitting at the dinning table when the doorbell rang. My father was busy reading the morning paper while my mother cooked bacon on the stove, so I volunteered to answer the door.

Standing behind the front door was a lady with a stern look. She was wearing an emerald green blazer and skirt with her hair pulled back into a tight bun. I was so preoccupied by staring that I didn't hear my father walk up from behind me.

"Who is it Hermione?" He asked. When he got a good look at the lady he added, "Hello, how may I help you?" He probably thought she was one of his dentist patients from the clinic.

"Are you the father of Hermione Granger?" the women asked. Her tone was crisp and precise; getting strait to the point.

"Yes, is everything all right?"

"Oh yes, everything is quiet fine. I am merely here to talk to you and your wife about your daughter's future."

"Her future?" Father seemed very confused. He obviously, wasn't expecting this.

"Yes. Perhaps it would be best to continue this conversation inside?" The lady raised her eyebrows expectantly.

Father was taken aback by the lady's forcefulness, but recovered quickly. "Yes- yes . . . of course." Whatever qualms father had toward the women, he appeared interested in what she had to say about my future. And quite frankly, so did I.

Father opened the door and gestured for the women to come in. He then directed her to the living room. Mother, who had no idea of our guest, walked in to see what father and I were doing.

"Nathan, Hermione? What are you -" However, my mother was unable to finish her sentence when she caught sight of the stern women sitting one her couch. She turned to father and asked, "What's going on Nathan?"

Father was unsure. "Eve, this is . . .?" He turned to our guest questionably.

"I am Minerva McGonagall, deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts," The lady, McGonagall, provided. Hogwarts? What a funny name for a school, I thought.

"Hogwarts? I don't believe I've heard it," Father replied uncertainly.

"Perhaps you and your wife should sit down, Mr. Granger. What I'm about to tell you may come as a bit of a shock," McGonagall answers. Father and Mother sit down immediately. I prepare to leave the room; feeling that this conversation is meant for grown-ups. However, McGonagall says, "you'll want to join us as well, Miss Granger."

And that's how I learnt I'm a witch. My parents didn't take much convincing after Professor McGonagall preformed some small magic in front of them. After that, they were pretty much concerned with the when, where, and how I was going to get to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Professor McGonagall explained everything. About how she will escort us to Diagon Alley (that's a wizarding community where witches and wizards buy and sell things) to help buy my school supplies. Then on September first, someone will take me to the train that will get me to Hogwarts.

When McGonagall left - with promises to return the following Wednesday - Mother, Father, and I sat in stunned silence. As far as my parents know, I'm the only one in our family with magical blood. Before getting on with our day, my parents gave me a hug and said that they always new I was special.

More Later

H.J.G.


End file.
